It's Our Destiny
by skyuraa
Summary: [REPUBLISH and EDITED] Chanyeol. Baekhyun. Balkon dorm pada malam hari. Karena baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun mengerti bahwa pertemuan mereka adalah takdir. / Chanbaek/Baekyeol. Dedicated for Baekhyun Birthday.


**Our Destiny**

[—I called it destiny.]

.

.

— **Byun Baekhyun** — — **Park Chanyeol** —

.

 **Beware of this story.**

 **It may content Boys Love, Alternate Reality, fluff, plot-less, more description-less dialogue and other standard warning!**

 **Do not read if you do not like the story or the pairing.**

.

All characters here are not mine. I just own my story.

No profit oriented from making this story.

.

 **Chanbaek Fanfiction dedicated for Baekhyun Birthday.**

.

.

Waktu nyaris menunjukkan tengah malam saat Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia tidak bisa tidur—sedikit kepikiran tentang sesuatu yang membuatnya risau. Baekhyun memutuskan keluar kamar—ia berjingkat perlahan agar tidak membangunkan Joonmyeon dan Sehun yang sudah terlelap—dan setelahnya ia menuju ke beranda _dorm_ mereka.

Angin hangat musim semi segera menyambut Baekhyun begitu ia membuka pintu geser yang membatasi ruang tengah _dorm_ dengan beranda. Untung saja suhu masih cukup hangat—yang bagus untuk Baekhyun karena ia hanya mengenakan piyama saja saat ini. Tanpa pikir panjang Baekhyun mendudukkan diri sambil memeluk lututnya di atas lantai beranda itu. Baekhyun merasakan angin meniup lembut surai hitamnya.

Baekhyun tersenyum.

Ternyata cukup menenangkan juga menghabiskan waktu malam sendirian di udara hangat seperti ini. Pikirannya yang biasanya cukup padat oleh jadwal seketika hilang. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali bisa menyegarkan pikiran. Sayang sekali, langit tidak cukup terang untuk melihat bintang. Tetapi tak apa, toh Baekhyun bukan orang yang terobsesi dengan angkasa dan juga galaksi—Yifan mendadak bersin dalam tidurnya ketika Baekhyun memikirkan ini—meski ia harus mengakui kalau langit malam ini akan semakin indah jika dihiasi beberapa bintang.

.

Baekhyun sedang larut dalam renungannya ketika tubuh mungilnya mendadak terbalut selimut lumayan tebal. Belum sadar dari keterkejutannya, sepasang lengan kekar sudah melingkari tubuhnya. Membuat tubuh mungilnya semakin hangat. Baekhyun tersenyum begitu menyadari siapa pemilik lengan yang sedang melingkari tubuhnya. Baekhyun tentu saja tahu pemilik tangan ini. Ia sudah terlalu hafal dengan rasa hangat dan nyaman yang selalu dirasakannya setiap kali sosok di belakangnya memeluk tubuhnya. Baekhyun menyamankan posisinya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada bidang di belakangnya dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma maskulin yang selalu membuatnya nyaman.

"Kenapa tidak tidur, hmm?" suara berat di belakangnya memecah keheningan singkat yang sempat tercipta. "Kau mau sakit ya, malam-malam keluar tanpa memakai pakaian tebal?"

Baekhyun menggeleng singkat sambil memejamkan matanya. "Kau sendiri kenapa belum tidur?" bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah bertanya balik kepada Chanyeol—sosok yang tengah memeluknya.

"Aku yang bertanya lebih dulu, Baek. Harusnya kau menjawab pertanyaanku—"

"Kau pasti sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa harus ku beritahu."

Hening.

Hanya terdengar deru nafas mereka yang saling mengisi dalam keheningan itu.

"Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan? Mau bercerita?" Chanyeol lagi-lagi bersuara. Suara beratnya mampu menimbulkan rona tipis di wajah manis Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan wajahnya ke lengan Chanyeol yang masih betah melingkari tubuhnya. Ia lantas menatap sosok jangkung di belakangnya. Chanyeol balas menatap wajah manis—yang bertambah manis dengan rona kemerahan samar—yang selalu mengisi pikirannya.

Dua netra itu bertemu.

Masing-masing saling bertukar perasaan cinta yang mereka miliki. Baekhyun merasa wajahnya memanas begitu Chanyeol memandangnya dengan _intens_. Buru-buru ia memutus kontak mata mereka dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan lagi.

.

Chanyeol merasa sedikit perasaan kehilangan saat kontak mata mereka terputus. Namun harus ia akui, Baekhyun terlihat sangat—bagaimana ya menjelaskannya. Baekhyun terlihat sangat luar biasa indah.

Chanyeol mengeratkan pelukannya ke tubuh Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun. Menghirup aroma manis Baekhyun yang selalu menjadi candu untuknya.

"Chanyeol, kau percaya pada yang namanya kebetulan tidak?" Baekhyun kembali bersuara. Kali ini pandangan matanya tampak menerawang.

Chanyeol memandang Baekhyun dengan dahi dikerutkan sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun, "Untuk beberapa alasan aku percaya … kenapa memangnya?"

"Tidak ada kok," jawab Baekhyun masih tetap menerawang. "Hanya saja tadi aku sempat berpikir, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak bertemu dengan orang dari SM, hidupku pasti akan berbeda kan?"

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia merasa Baekhyun masih belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Aku tak akan dikenal banyak orang … tak akan menjadi penyanyi," Baekhyun melanjutkan ucapannya. "Seandainya waktu itu aku telat semenit saja untuk keluar dari gerbang sekolahku, mungkin aku tak akan ada di sini saat ini. Dan kau tak bisa mendekapku … seperti sekarang," Baekhyun terkekeh pelan saat mengatakannya.

Chanyeol masih membisu. Ia hanya memandang sosok mungil di depannya ini dengan sendu. Chanyeol merasa ia tahu kelanjutan ucapan Baekhyun. Baekhyun juga masih terdiam, sedang berkelana di alam pikirannya sendiri.

"Tapi kurasa, kau bisa saja menemukan orang lain yang bisa kau dekap seandainya aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu—"

"Hentikan Baek," suara berat Chanyeol menginterupsi perkataan Baekhyun. Jelas sekali ada nada frustasi dalam suaranya. "Jujur saja, aku benci mendengar kalimat seperti itu. Apalagi kalau kau yang mengatakannya."

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Jari lentiknya mengusap rambut merah Chanyeol dengan lembut. "Tapi aku serius Chanyeol. Kadang aku masih berpikir kalau semua yang terjadi dalam hidupku hanyalah kebetulan,"

Baekhyun kembali menatap Chanyeol. Tangannya masih mengelus surai Chanyeol yang tampak menyala. "Kebetulan saja aku bertemu dengan orang SM itu di depan gedung sekolahku dan kemudian menjadi penyanyi seperti mimpiku,"

"Itu bukan kebetulan Baek—"

"Kebetulan juga aku bertemu denganmu—"

"Baek—"

"—jadi kau bisa memeluk—"

Mata Baekhyun melebar begitu ucapannya terputus dan merasakan Chanyeol tengah menciumnya dengan lembut. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, asyik dengan kegiatannya sendiri. Baekhyun seolah tersihir. Tanpa disadarinya, ia ikut memejamkan mata. Menikmati ciuman lembut Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya beberapa saat kemudian. Ia menatap wajah Baekhyun yang memerah dan terkekeh pelan sesudahnya, "Kalau kau masih bicara juga, aku akan memberimu ciuman yang lain, bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada jahil.

Wajah Baekhyun sudah merona parah dan serta merta ia memukul bahu Chanyeol, "Dasar Yoda bodoh!" ucapnya kesal.

Chanyeol tertawa makin keras melihat Baekhyun yang salah tingkah. Baekhyun yang _tsundere_ adalah favorit Chanyeol. Memangnya siapa tadi yang malah membalas ciumannya dan bukannya menghindar.

.

Angin malam kembali bertiup. Meniup lembut rambut dua sosok yang berbeda warna itu. Chanyeol menatap sosok Baekhyun yang kini kembali memunggunginya—masih kesal karena merasa dikerjai. Chanyeol memandang tubuh mungil yang terlihat rapuh itu. Baekhyun yang tampak ceria dan terang di depan kamera, sebenarnya tidak sekuat itu. Ia pernah menangis, pernah merasakan beratnya hidup dan pernah merasa lelah. Baekhyun yang tampak kuat di luar sebenarnya sangat sensitif sekali. Ia perasa dan mudah memikirkan perkataan orang lain—hampir mirip Zitao kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarang Chanyeol mengerti mengapa dua orang itu dekat sekali—tetapi Baekhyun bisa menutupinya dengan baik. Itulah mengapa Chanyeol ingin selalu melindunginya. Dan ia bersyukur ia bisa bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak merasa itu suatu kebetulan.

Baginya, itu adalah takdir.

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya, kenapa mendadak dia jadi _mellow_ dan romantis sekali sih malam ini.

"Baek," panggil Chanyeol seraya mengusap surai legam Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Baekhyun kembali menatap ke arah Chanyeol, masih dengan wajah merengut.

"Kau tau," Chanyeol tersenyum lembut—terlihat begitu menawan di mata Baekhyun—sambil menatap Baekhyun dengan _intens_ , "bagiku … segala hal yang kau katakan tadi bukanlah suatu kebetulan."

Baekhyun tertegun mendengar ucapan Chanyeol. Ia balik menatap pria jangkung itu dengan pandangan bertanya—yang terlihat sangat imut di mata Chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol menempelkan keningnya ke kening Baekhyun. Deru nafas mereka saling memburu di dalam keheningan malam itu. Begitu hangat dan menenangkan. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua sama-sama terdiam dalam keheningan malam. Membiarkan sentuhan ringan mereka mengungkapkan apa yang tak pernah terungkapkan lewat perkataan dan perbuatan mereka. Dalam keheningan itu Baekhyun bisa mendengar detak jantungnya dan jantung Chanyeol. Detak jantung yang hanya muncul ketika mereka sedang berdua. Jantung yang hanya berdetak karena bereaksi dengan sentuhan dari Chanyeol. Detak yang sama, sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Chanyeol—hingga saat ini—saat Chanyeol tengah menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan kasih.

"Bagiku segala hal yang kau katakan tadi adalah takdir, Baek," suara berat dan dalam Chanyeol mengalun dengan lembut. "Bagiku itu semua adalah takdir."

Chanyeol kini menggenggam tangan Baekhyun lembut, menatap netra coklat bening Baekhyun, berusaha menyalurkan segenap perasaannya untuk sosok mungil di hadapannya ini.

"Itu adalah takdir. Takdirmu … takdirku. Takdir kita berdua,"

Chanyeol lantas menautkan jari tangannya dengan jemari lentik milik Baekhyun dan mengecup kening Baekhyun dengan penuh kasih, "jadi berhentilah berpikir kalau semua itu hanya kebetulan. Bagiku … sekarang dan selamanya hanya kau yang ku cintai."

Baekhyun membalas tautan jari Chanyeol. Ia lantas mengalungkan lengannya, memeluk tubuh tinggi Chanyeol dan bergumam pelan—yang masih bisa didengar dengan amat jelas oleh Chanyeol—dalam keheningan malam itu, "Terima kasih banyak, Chanyeol. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Dan sebuah pelukan hangat sudah mampu menyalurkan segala rasa yang tak terucap. Harapan yang tak tergapai dan ketakutan yang tak nyata. Karena segala sesuatu yang telah terjadi di kehidupan Baekhyun—hingga detik ini—bukanlah sebuah kebetulan. Karena semua perasaannya kepada Chanyeol … dan pelukan ini—adalah sebuah takdir.

Takdir miliknya. Takdir milik Chanyeol. Takdir milik mereka berdua.

* * *

 **because chanbaek love story never have their ending**

* * *

"Ngomong-ngomong Baek," Chanyeol melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan mengerling jam dinding di dalam ruang keluarga. "Selamat ulang tahun. Sepertinya aku jadi yang pertama ya tahun ini." ucap Chanyeol dengan tawa lebar—yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

Baekhyun tertegun dan baru menyadari pergantian hari. _Memangnya berapa lama sih aku berdiam diri di sini_.

Baekhyun lantas tersenyum—dengan _eyes smile_ -nya yang cantik—dan mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. "Terima kasih sekali lagi, kalau begitu. Kau benar … kau yang pertama tahun ini."

" _Eomma_ mengajakmu ke restoran. _Eomma_ bilang ingin merayakan ulang tahunmu di sana,"

"Benarkah? Aku senang sekali. Sampaikan rasa terimakasihku pada _eomma_ ya~"

"Tentu saja," Chanyeol terkekeh riang sebelum akhirnya ia mendekap Baekhyun dengan posesif. Ia mendekatkan mulutnya ke telinga Baekhyun dan berbisik dengan suara beratnya yang terdengar seksi, "bagaimana kalau aku memberimu hadiah malam ini, hmm …." ucapnya menggoda sembari menjilat telinga Baekhyun.

Tubuh Baekhyun merinding seketika. Ia menggeleng dengan cepat sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan _aegyo_ -nya—berharap Chanyeol luluh—yang sayangnya, Chanyeol sudah menahan dari dari godaan seperti itu.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan sayang~" ucap final Chanyeol sembari membopong tubuh mungil Baekhyun ke kamar kosong milik manajer mereka—yang untungnya sedang kosong malam ini.

Baekhyun mendengus pasrah dan berharap ia masih baik-baik saja saat terbangun besok pagi.

Selamat ulang tahun, Byun Baekhyun. Dan selamat menikmati hadiahmu.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **생일축하해요 변백현** **당신** **은** **사랑** **받기** **위해** **태어난** **거야** **!**

Sukses untuk karir dan kehidupanmu. Langgeng sama Chanyeol ya~

.

Soal Mama-nya Chanyeol yang **katanya** mau ngerayain ultah Baekhyun di Vivapolo itu saya dapat dari rumor yang beredar di twitter, saya gatau kebenarannya. Jadi jangan terlalu dipercaya, hehe ^^)/.

Ngomong-ngomong saya suka sekali membuat cerita dengan POV ketiga yang berganti-ganti. Kalau ada yang bingung memahami cerita di atas bilang aja. Dan apakah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di sini terlalu OOC?

.

Saran dan kritik diterima. Santai aja, saya ga gigit kok :3

.

 **5 Mei 2014.**

 **X O X O, Yurako Koizumi.**

* * *

 **Mind to Review?**


End file.
